In it for life
by spotzluvr4
Summary: Chloe has to go through with a ceremony, but she has no idea what it's for will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first FanFic wooooo! sorry if it's not the best feel free to give tips or advice on what you think GO CHALEK!**

**oh and before i forget I do not own the nine lives of chloe king although i wish i did**

**Chloe pov**

I woke up, the sun glaring in my eyes, I walked downstairs to the kitchen only to find a note from my mom.

**Hey Chloe, had an emergency meeting **

**in Philadelphia will not be back until next**

**monday, the be careful is implied as is**

**the love you. **

Great i thought, the whole week to myself. Then i herd a heartbeat but not the one that i listened to on my roof top most nights. I quickly grab the butter knife next to me and turned to fight. " whoa! Chloe calm down, it's just me" Jasmine said, thank god I don't think i was ready for a fight. " I could have killed you!" i yelled " sorry I'll knock next time" she said, thats what i loved about jasmine she didn't want to annoy me to no end. Then she interrupted my train of thought " um…. so about the little ceremony, tonight is the party were you get to meet everybody" i moaned great just what i wanted to do on my spring break " sure... i'll have to find something to wear, is there like a dress code or something" i said sarcastically. Jasmine looked at me sheepishly " what?" I said to break the silence " There sort of is a dress code….. but don't worry i have a dress for you" she said the last part faster than i could imagine. " The party doesn't start until 8 so we can hang out if you'd like" i thought about that for a minute… no training, no fighting, and no mai stuff just jasmine and I hanging out, this could be fun. " why don't we watch switched at birth, i think i saw that there was suppose to be a marathon today!" I loved that show i watched it all the time with amy. Then for the first time in my life i saw excitement in Jasmines eyes " I LOVE THAT SHOW!" I had forgotten that Jasmine was the cute girl who never talked to anyone. it was hard to believe she didn't have many friends. I went into the kitchen " hey jazz I' m getting some snacks do you want something?" there was a pause while she thought " uh, popcorn with butter." I made the popcorn added the butter and grabbed two sodas from the fridge and walked to the living room were Jasmine was turning on ABC family channel. We watched the first two episodes then started talking about their relationships.

" I don't know I think those two would be good for each other because their from different worlds and have more interesting bond" I said

" Yes but that could also be their down fall but with those two, she is deaf and so is he they come from the same world and understand each other better" she countered

what she said made me think of brian and Alek I mean yeah they were both cute but i could go no were with brian and I had to lie to him all the time not to mention he lied and took credit for waiting and pushed the (I like you more than a friend) when he knew I just wanted to be friends. While Alek on the other hand waited in the rain to protect my mom just because i asked and yeah he makes a lot of sexual comments but he never goes too far.

thats when I noticed Jasmines stare " what?" i asked with a little too much attitude

"oh nothing…"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**please review there will be no update until i see some reviews ; ) **

**hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews they made my day : ) and i just found out I have the same title as some one else woops sorry**

**still don't own nine lives of chloe king**

**Di: I could give it to you**

**Me: REALLY!**

**Di: no**

**Me: that was mean! :'(**

**Jasmine pov**

" oh nothing….." I knew it would work i got Chloe thinking about Alek and Brain and after what happened the other night when Brian left and Alek stayed I had a feeling Alek was winning in her mind. Unfortunately Chloe caught on,

"OK Jazz what are you up to?" she said searching my facial expressions, and then it looked like something slammed into her only nothing was there. " what are you so confidant about?" she asked me like she was a police interrogator. " I'm confidant I could chug this soda faster than you" I lied " no seriously" she asked i had to change the subject i had forgotten I was dealing with an empath. " Oh my god! its 7 already well it takes me like an hour to get ready so we probably should start now." I said hoping it would work " oh yeah your right! and I still have to find shoes to go with that dress…. okay you go to my room and get started I have to go to my moms closet to barrow a pair of heels" i giggled and I'm not sure if I imagined it but I think i saw a smirk cross Chloe's face. I had to get them together. I went in her room and call Steven one of the mia boys I really liked

**Steven: Hello?**

**Jasmine: Hey Steven it's Jasmine**

**Steven: Oh hey jazz what's up?**

**Jasmine: I need a favor**

**Steven: Sure any thing**

I told him my whole plan and asked him to help with the Alek side of the plan.

**Jasmine: so the outfit is on my bed and tell him my mom said he needed to wear it **

I smiled

**Steven: okay no problem see you at the party**

**Jasmine: see you soon**

Thats when Chloe came in and saw my smile. " who was that?" she asked suspicious but curious at the same time. so i told her nothing but the truth " Steven, he's mia and I have this HUGE crush on him… you be able to meet him at the party" she smiled the distraction of normal girl talk worked " awwww Jazz that is so cute!" she shouted. we got ready and then looked at our selves in the mirror we looked HOT!

The best part was that the dress code was that you have to wear something black and nice but nothing said you HAD to wear a sexy dress. …...And part one of my plan was put into action.

**What does Jasmin have up her sleeve? and what is her plan? and will it work?**

**Please review they help a lot**

**again, I won't update till reviews come in : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys thanks for the reviews i noticed some one said it was too short so i put up 2 more chapters : )**

**Still don't own nine lives of chloe king : (**

**Di: im sorry**

**Me: still not talking to u**

**Di: it was a joke!**

**Me: it was mean!**

**Di: sorrrrrry**

**Me: nope**

**Alek pov**

_there were so many people around cheering so i listened for the one sound i loved the most and when I found her heart beat it was behind me. I whipped around to meet her face to face and saw her look into my eyes lovingly. Were was i thought while looking left to right, I thats when I herd the most amazing thing in my life, " we missed you" Chloe said I looked for Jasmine and Valentina thinking that was who she was referring to when she said "we" but they were not around. Then something caught my eye she had her hand on her stomach like she was comforting it. Thats when it dawned on me, I turned to her, hugged her and said " Boy or Girl?" she smiled and just as she was about to tell me I herd_

_"_YO ALEK WAKE UP MAN!"

I sat up (I had been catching up on some much needed sleep) and looked to see Steven the mia boy i knew Jasmine liked at my door

"WHAT" i said with all the attitude i could. " hey don't get mad at me its 7pm Valentina asked me to get you up and get ready with you."

something he said in there didn't feel right but i brushed it off. "will you go ask Valentina what were suppose to wear?" before I could even get out of bed he said " I didn't have to she said you would asked, so she gave me this" he handed me a suit, again something felt off… either Valentina knew me better than I thought or Jasmine did something.

I looked at the suit and decided not to push the issue. " Ok do you really have to get ready with me?" " well i guess not i'll just tell Valentina we did to make her happy… hey, um have you seen your cousin? I wanted to talked to her" ok awkward much she is my cousin I don't want to talk to one of my friends about my cousin like that" uh, no". I wonder if this is how Jasmine feels when I ask about chloe? I got ready and went into the living room as the Mai started to come in. I stayed at the end of the hall waiting for Jasmine and Chloe.

**Chloe pov**

Jasmine and I got off the elevator and got ready to walk into the room I felt confident not just cause I looked good but because for some strange reason I was getting an Empathy hit as paul calls them from Jasmine and she was extremely confident I wanted to know why but knew this was not the place to ask. She opened the door and i walked in only to see every single person in the room staring at me i thought i should add Jasmine to that until i saw her already in the room while I just stood there like a fool.

"Chloe!" Valentina almost sang. she elegantly glided across the room in a beautiful black silk dress that dropped to the floor with a slit up one side to her mid thigh. She took my arm and guided me through the crowd to a group of older mia who introduced themselves, all leaders of different prides. after a moment or two I noticed a dark figure emerge from the hall in a stunning black suit and start to mingle with the other mia, i let out a small gasp at how handsome he was. As i looked closer I noticed the signature grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alek pov**

I stood there until the door open Jasmine went over to Steven while Chloe stood at the door my jaw dropped and I composed myself as quickly as possible. She was beautiful, no! not beautiful she was gorgeous!

She has her curly blonde hair down, just enough makeup so she didn't look like the desperate cheerleaders at our school, and a black polyester dress that went at least 3 or 4 inches above her knees with laced fabric as her right shoulder strap and as the back of her dress down to her waist. She wore black boot like heels. They looked like the ones Jasmine told me about, when they went to the club with the sisters from another pride. she had multiple bangles on each wrist and a short silver chained necklace.

It killed me to stand wear I was but I had to. I noticed when she started looking around for Jasmine that every one around us was staring at Chloe mostly the younger male mia that made want to rip out their eyes, I watched as Valentina guided her towards the other pride leaders.

Thats when Valentina gave me a nod allowing me to come out. I walked over to some of the Mia guys that I hung out with a school some times and herd a gasp. When i looked out the conner of my eye I saw none other than Chloe King staring at me, and couldn't help but smirk.

**Chloe pov**

I talked with the leaders of the other prides until jasmine came up to me and started to pull me away. " What's going on?" I asked confused when she brought me to a group of my and said

" Hey guys this is Chloe, Chloe this is Eric Meisner from the LA pride, Bryce Renalds also from the LA pride, Steven Leah he just joined our pride" I gave jasmine a look and she smiled and continued, "and this is Luck Pevecto from a pride in England he is visiting for a while with the LA pride."

Thats when Luke turned to me he reminded me of a certain "jocko" on the opposite side of the room. He had brown hair but the same hair cut as Alek, Brown eyes and a smirk that was different, it did not make me smile like Alek's did it was more of a possessive smirk.

"Who knew just by visiting the LA pride i would have the pleasure of meeting you _Chloe king" _he said my name like Alek did when we almost kissed in the hall, " is that so?" i said warily eyeing him carefully.

After a little while talking to the male mia my age I had enough flirting for a while and stepped into the hall way for some room. I felt some one next to me " what on earth are you doing out here?" said a british accent I smile and looked up only to find it wasn't the right Brit boy " oh, hey Luke" I said hoping Alek would get over protective and get this obsessive guy away from me

" are you having a good night?" I asked trying to be polite "I am now" he said seductively, ew was all I thought " um i think im gunna go back inside" i started to get up when he pushed me against the wall

" Why don't we just go back to my home" WHAT! Is this guy nuts " um.. no thanks i have already seen LA" he laughed oh god what was he thinking " no, I meant England come see how real mai men live, were you will be treated like a queen!" I don't want to leave, where is Alek! i thought my heart beat started to quicken. "come on, I'm taking you with me " He said like he could order me around, I was getting angry but he grabbed my wrist and he was strong! " LET. HER. GO!" said another accented voice.

**UH OH another... CLIFFHANGER!**

**what will happen next and who is saving chloe**

**Di: like we don't already know**

**Me: HEY! be quite**

**Me I do not own the nine lives of chloe king : (**

**hehe please review : ) i need some more ideas**


	5. note for you

Hey guys so I am finally ungrounded and I have the next chapter ready and will up

load it tomorrow! Don't forget to give feed back and some hints to what you think

should happen sorry for the wait I promise to never be grounded again

ps if any one else is angry that chloe insists on going out with brian say heck yeah!


End file.
